


Who would? Would you?

by clio_jlh



Category: Startrek XI
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, First Time, Humor, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones might have a big dick, but "it ain't a party, Jim."  So of course Jim wants to show him that it <em>totally is</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who would? Would you?

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a reply on the [](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/) buckleup kink meme, though it has been significantly revised from that initial version. Thanks as always to [](http://kitsune13.livejournal.com/profile)[**kitsune13**](http://kitsune13.livejournal.com/) for all of her help in making this story better. (She's like, amazing, you guys.) Title from "The Man I Love" by George and Ira Gershwin.

  
There are a good many stories about how James Kirk and Leonard McCoy fell in love and were together for ever and ever. Not that they don't fall in love and are together for ever and ever in this story—they do and they are—but this story is about something else entirely.

James T. Kirk didn't get hung up on appearances. In his pre-academy days he'd had enough experiences to know that good sex had a lot more to do with attitude than looks or even know-how; an up-for-anything partner was more important than any physical attribute. Not that he didn't have a few preferences—sensitive hands, long hair to grab onto, full lips—but they were bonuses, not deal-breakers.

And then one day down in Missouri—Iowa had gotten a little too hot after one of his biking/drinking/fucking buddies was caught pulling a bank job and Jim didn't want to get anywhere near that—he went home with Tony, a man with warm brown eyes that crinkled at the corners, a ready laugh, thoughtful conversation, and a little bit of a paunch that he wore incredibly well. As he followed Tony back to his little cabin near the river Jim ran through the possibilities in his mind, deciding that at the very least he wanted to fuck that mouth, see those brown eyes looking up at him. That all flew out the window once they got naked, though.

Because nice, unassuming, well-spoken Tony? Had the biggest cock Jim had ever seen on a Terran. The thing was huge—not just long but thick, too, and Jim could feel his mouth watering just looking at it. Maybe that blow job he'd had in his head would be the other way around.

"So, if you want me to fuck you …" Tony said.

Jim looked up, trying to hide his surprise, as he'd literally forgotten Tony was still there. "No," he replied, because he hadn't survived on his own this long without knowing his limits.

Tony's shoulders relaxed. "Cool," he said, "because I don't get fucked that often." He slid his hand to the back of Jim's neck and pulled him forward into a kiss. "I was hoping you'd oblige."

"With an ass like this," Jim muttered against his lips, grabbing said ass illustratively, "I don't understand why not."

"They get distracted," Tony said. "To be honest, most folks around here know, or have heard, and the ones who approach me—that's what they're looking for. Probably half the reason I started talking to you is that you didn't know."

Jim nodded, and felt a little ashamed of himself for his reaction. "I can understand that," he said. Jim dedicated himself to making Tony feel _really good_ all over, trying to show him that he wasn't just his enormous cock, including a long, slow rimming since he'd implied he hadn't bottomed in a while. Jim could do self-denial when he wanted to, and he denied himself then, not even touching Tony's cock until he was fully seated and fucking him pretty hard (and hello, these local guys were morons, because Tony was tight and responsive and loving it). Only then did he finally allow himself to take that huge cock in hand, or really two hands, and run his fingers along the length and width of it. When he came he wasn't sure if it was the fucking, or the heaviness of the cock in his hands.

The next morning he did manage to wrap his lips around it, but he was mostly focussed on fucking Tony again. Before Jim left he told Tony that big cock or not, he should be asking for what he wanted.

As for Jim getting what he wanted, he decided that he was going to be prepared the next time he met some guy with a huge dick. He got some dildos of various sizes and practiced going down on them and fucking himself, working his way up slowly. Later he contacted a girl in Des Moines he trusted, who was a real expert with a strap-on. When he told her what he wanted, she called out to her girlfriend, "Our little Jim has grown up to be a size queen!"

The day he got back from Des Moines he got into a fight at the bar in Riverside—nothing new, only this time some Starfleet asshole who knew about his dad (who didn't?) dared him to change his life. And the day after _that_ he met Leonard McCoy. So he didn't worry about being a size queen for a while.

* * *

  
Jim saw Bones naked for the first time over their first winter holiday break. They'd quickly grown close—closer than Jim had been to anyone except maybe his brother Sam. He wasn't sure how he'd gone from being a decided loner to practically living in someone else's pocket, except that being with Bones didn't feel suffocating the way being with other people did. It was more like being alone except with a bonus of Bones.

Neither of them had anyplace to go over the break, so they acted like they'd stayed at the academy on purpose—Bones was working at the clinic and Jim was doing an independent study in order to maintain his three-year plan. They met up for meals and evenings at home reading, sharing the couch in Bones's relatively posh medical track quarters. In the four months they'd been friends Jim had learned that Bones was always sulky after talking to Joanna—or really, he used up his limited reserves of cheer putting on a happy face for his little girl. So Jim checked Bones's schedule and arrived at his place with food about twenty minutes after the end of his call to Georgia. They didn't mention the holiday, just drank and watched vids and passed out on the couch.

The next morning when he woke up Bones was in the shower. But Jim really needed to piss, so he went into the bathroom. Bones was nearly done anyway, and when he pulled back the curtain to grab a towel Jim glanced over and was immediately glad he'd finished what he was doing, because Bones's dick? Was a _monster_.

"Jesus, Bones!"

"What?" Bones said, looking around.

Jim just stared.

"Oh, yeah," Bones said, bowing his head bashfully. Jim had to bite his lip to keep from gasping as the blush went from Bones's cheeks down his neck and across his chest. "I forgot you hadn't seen me—you're around all the damn time, Jim."

"No," Jim said, because a person remembers _that_, and all he could think was, where had Bones been hiding that thing? Because the uniform trousers weren't exactly roomy, which had allowed Jim to check out Bones's ass for quite a while now.

"Well it ain't a party if that's what you're thinking," Bones said as he dried off. "Some girls get worried about it. Jocelyn dealt with it because she loved me, and it was easier after Joanna, but it was always a production. And those size queen boys don't care about what's _attached_ to it. Might as well be a dildo."

Jim scowled, indignant; _he'd_ never treated any of his lovers like that, and they weren't even half as awesome as Bones. "Then they're idiots, obviously."

Bones chuckled, but his eyes darted around the room. Then he said, "Say, you hungry? I could eat some eggs."

Jim blinked at the abrupt change of subject. "Sounds good."

"Great," Bones said, wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping out of the shower. "You wanna use this? Got an extra towel for ya."

"Sure." Bones left and Jim disrobed and stepped into the shower, his mind spinning. If it had been anyone else, Jim would have propositioned them right then—would have said that _he_ appreciates a big cock _and_ the man attached, and then proven it. He would have made sure his partner felt sexy, would have had some great sex, and his partner would have just a little more confidence after the encounter. To be honest it was his favorite kind of hook up, because what's better than showing someone who doesn't seem to know it how hot they really are?

But he didn't want to have a confidence boosting night with Bones. No, he wanted _Bones_—mind, heart, soul and body, big dick included. He just hadn't thought about it that way until now.

He leaned back against the tile and sighed. "Dammit, Jim."

* * *

  
Of course, nothing happened for over two years. But almost being killed and keeping some jackass from destroying your home planet tends to put things in perspective.

So there they were, after mutual declarations of love and also dinner, in the room they'd shared for a year, shirts off and making out on the couch, and Bones didn't want to rush anything. Sure, three years wasn't exactly rushing things in the emotional department, but they'd kissed for the first time about six hours ago and Bones didn't want to be, "and also you must accommodate my giant cock!" He remembered how Jim had reacted when he'd first seen it, how he'd stared and stammered, and Bones had never seen Jim react that way in any other conversation about sex, ever. So he was taking it slow, moving his body so that even though he was on top of Jim his pelvis was a little off to the side. He thought he was doing a pretty good job of it considering that Jim kept fingering his nipples, which made his dick harder and his thoughts cloudier.

But then Jim pulled back. "Okay, out with it."

"What?"

"Your problem."

"I don't have one."

"_Bones_"

He sighed. "Fine. It's this," he said, taking Jim's hand and placing it against his cock, hard and bulging out the front of his trousers.

But Jim didn't flinch; he smiled. "Let's take this into the bedroom."

Jim sat Bones down on his bed. "Stare at my ass," he said, turning to dive under his own bed. "I need to get something."

"You don't have to prove anything."

"I do," Jim replied, putting a small box on his bed, "but not what you think."

"Your stash?" Bones asked. "So you're gonna show me all the big dick porn you've jacked off to? Fantasy ain't reality, Jim."

"I know." Jim turned to face Bones, holding a dildo just a little bigger than Bones's own hard cock.

Bones wasn't expecting that, not at all. He blinked. "Oh," he said. "So you've—"

"Yeah, and now I want the real thing" Jim said, tossing the dildo aside. "But you know, however you want it." He started to undo his trousers.

"I'm doing that," Bones said, the reminder of the extent of Jim's previous sex life making him feel suddenly possessive. He stood up and unfastened buttons. "Now what do you mean, 'however I want it'?"

"I mean there's plenty of time," Jim said, grabbing his ass, "and you're not just a dildo with a person attached. I might be a size queen but I'm not like _that_ and also I believe I said earlier something about being in love with you and stuff."

"And stuff," Bones said, and he suddenly felt light and almost giddy. "Well, I hope that stuff includes me pounding that pretty ass of yours."

Jim smiled, slow and sexy. "Fuck yeah," he said, and they kissed, grinding their dicks together.

"Probably be easier after you've come," Bones said.

"Don't wanna wait. Besides," he said, holding up one of Bones's hands, "your fingers are pretty big. Guess I should have known."

Bones grunted in response, pursing his lips. "Get on the bed."

"Just a sec," Jim said. He dropped to his knees and pulled Bones's trousers and briefs with him.

Bones was nervous again for a moment, seeing Jim at eye level with his dick, but the look on Jim's face told him he shouldn't have been. He was transfixed, staring at it, and Bones realized that Jim's reaction when he'd first seen Bones naked, years ago, wasn't discomfort but desperately concealed _lust_. And just like that, Bones stopped being worried about how all this was going to work.

Jim gave the tip a wet kiss, then sucked just the head into his mouth, working the folds of skin with his tongue before releasing it with a slurpy pop. "Wanted to say hi to—well, I'd call it Little Bones but—"

"We are _not_ naming my dick," Bones said firmly, and pulled Jim up to his feet.

Jim crawled onto the bed as Bones grabbed the lube from the drawer. He turned around and there was Jim, laid out and waiting for him, legs spread, and damn if it wasn't better than any of the fantasies he'd had about this moment over the years. Jim was actually blushing under Bones's stare, and it was gratifying to know that he could cause that response. "Come to bed, Bones."

He did, and after a little shuffling he was on his back, Jim in his arms laying half on him, half on his side and his leg slung across Bones's waist. Bones's cock brushed against the underside of Jim's thigh as he reached down to prepare Jim. Bones was taking his time, because big hands or no, a dildo you controlled wasn't the same as someone else's dick and he was _not_ interested in pulling out his small regenerator after they fucked. He was slowly stretching Jim with one hand while the other caressed all the skin it could reach, like Jim's broad back and muscular, hairy thigh.

Jim returned the favor by stealing kisses and playing with Bones's nipples, and this time Bones could really enjoy it, let his chest buck up in response. Jim chuckled, low in his throat, then said, "You keep fucking me on those fingers of yours and I'll come. And I wanna come with you _inside_ me."

"I _am_ inside you."

"You know what I mean."

"You're sure?" Bones asked, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on Jim's thigh.

"Trust me." Another kiss, a big lovely tongues-and-all kiss, and Jim sat up on his knees above Bones and leaned forward on his arms. Bones slicked up his cock and positioned it at Jim's entrance, then held onto Jim's waist. He watched as he slowly slid back, stopping a couple of times to catch his breath before moving again, slow and steady until he'd taken it all and was fully seated.

The slow pace worked for Bones, too; he wanted this to last. "Jesus, Jim," Bones said, his voice strained. "So tight."

"Good." Jim rocked a little back and forth, then reached out to balance himself on Bones's forearms. Bones steadied him as started to move up and down, every stroke longer and faster, and Bones was happy to let Jim set the pace. Jim stared at Bones, watching his reactions, and Bones couldn't have hidden anything if he'd tried. "S'good," Jim said.

"What you thought it would be?" Bones asked, smiling a little.

"Better." He moved a little faster, just a little more erratic, as though he were close to coming, though Bones hadn't even touched his dick yet. "Oh God, Bones."

"Gonna come?" Bones asked. Jim looked at him then, so open and vulnerable that Bones felt suddenly bearish and protective. "Come for me, darlin', I got ya."

Jim went over the edge, shouting Bones's name, and collapsed onto his chest. Bones kept himself very still, rubbing Jim's back and soothing him, figuring he'd pull out in a bit and jack himself off—he wouldn't last long anyway, not after all that.

But once he caught his breath Jim said, "Roll over."

"What?"

"Roll us over and fuck me, Bones."

Bones blinked at him. Jim knew what he was doing—Bones had stopped questioning that—but he couldn't quite parse what Jim was asking him for.

Jim was impatient as ever. "Fuck me good. Come on."

So Bones rolled them over, Jim clinging to Bones's shoulders, then pulled up onto his knees, bringing Jim's hips with him. Jim wrapped his legs around Bones's waist.

"C'mon, baby," Jim said.

Bones started fucking him the way he'd always wanted to fuck someone but never dared to, hard and strong like Jim asked. He was pulling Jim onto his dick, hands wrapped around Jim's waist as his hips snapped forward.

Jim looked just as pleased as he had when he was riding Bones. "Yeah," he said, encouraging Bones. "Fuck me into the mattress, baby. Fuck you're strong. So good, baby, just like that. Even harder. Not gonna break, Bones."

And that was it—Bones wasn't going to break Jim. Jim had been through more than being fucked by a big cock and come up smiling. He was a grown-up who knew what he wanted, and what he wanted was Bones. That after all the things they'd said that evening, Bones could only accept the whole truth of it now seemed pretty typical of his entire relationship with Jim, and he felt a wave come over him. Love, lust—whatever it was he was drowning in it and his rhythm became erratic, his strokes jagged. Bones was pushing hard, coming, and Jim had to flex his back to absorb it.

Bones flopped over sideways, slipping out of Jim. "Damn."

"Yeah," Jim said. "And just think how much better we'll get with practice!" He kissed Bones like an overly energetic puppy and not like a man who'd just been fucked into the headboard, which might have been the most Jim-like thing he could do in that moment. "Lots and lots of practice."

Bones pulled Jim into his arms. "Sounds good to me," he said.

Jim kept the dildo, mostly for when Bones wasn't around—out on a mission, away visiting his kid, or just off-shift from Jim. Jim even used it on Bones a few times. But that is another story.


End file.
